


oops i moaned it again

by gurj14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Clarke Griffin, Crack, F/F, F/M, Free day, M/M, Oblivious Lexa (The 100), Sex in a Car, anya and lincoln are lexa's annoying dumbass best friends, bellamy is clarke's gbf, sex humour, so thirsty for lexa she's dehydrated clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurj14/pseuds/gurj14
Summary: Clarke is horny for her physics tutor Lexa and calls out the wrong name at the wrong timethe campus LGBT club needs a timeout(the one where Lexa buys some ice that has nothing to do with Clarke needing to cool down)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Lincoln, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, minor finn collins/clarke, minor mention of niylah/clarke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	oops i moaned it again

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta Chip for edits and this hilarious title!

“Lexa’s here?”

Clarke watched from her spot across the room as Lexa smiled, telling the end of whatever tale or joke had Anya and Lincoln howling into laughter over their beers. 

Her heart fluttered. 

Lexa was just so  _ hot _ . 

Needing a tutor for physics, the one science she was lagging behind in for pre-med, the university counselor connected her to Lexa Woods, an MBA student at the university who was considered a top tutor (from the rate Clarke paid her per hour, hours that were costing her too much money and not helping her at all). 

A woman that hot had no right to tutor anyone in anything. Clarke’s grades had not improved, always too distracted during their sessions with Lexa’s soft, gentle approach to explaining a formula patiently, unaware that Clarke hadn’t heard her the first time or even the second because of how much her heart was fluttering in the woman’s presence and how much she studied other things (like the way Lexa twirled her mechanical pencil between her fingers). 

Her attraction had been pretty easy to hide behind feigned confusion of vectors, and that close call with Lexa explaining torque (“It’s a twisting force that tends to cause rotation so--”) while rotating her wrist before asking Clarke if she was ‘okay’ because her face was red. 

No, Clarke was not ‘okay’ she was so not okay that she lied about having a fever and got so drunk she hooked up with Niylah.  _ Niylah _ . 

And tonight was just pure torture. It was bad enough seeing Lexa Woods in their tutoring sessions, but right now with her house full of friends -- to see Lexa out of her preppy Ralph Lauren catalog-attire, smiling and laughing in a black t-shirt that showed off a bicep tattoo on a very defined yet not overly large muscle (Clarke’s favourite kind of muscles) because  _ apparently _ her dumbass best friend Bellamy had started sucking Lincoln’s dick and invited the guy and his friends over to meet his friends. Fucking friends. 

“We met in the LGBT club,” Bellamy was telling Clarke, unaware of the embarrassing rush of arousal between her legs from watching Lexa press the glass beer bottle to her lips and tilt her head back while taking a sip. “You should really do your part too, Clarke. There are some cute bi boys in there and the girls, I mean, I’m not into that but I swear half the girls show up because Lexa is the club president and they swoon over her jawline or some lesbian shit like that.” 

“You never told me  _ Lexa  _ was President,” Clarke whines to him, too drunk to mask her accusing voice. 

“You never ask about the club,” Bellamy teases her, eyes narrowed. “Why, you got the hots for your tutor? Does her ruler turn you on? Or is the calculator--”

“Fuck off Bellamy. You know I avoid the club because of--”

“Niylah. I know,” Bellamy snickers, taking a sip of his beer. “She disagreed with everything Lexa proposed at the last meeting, it was this very weird power tension. Lesbians.” 

Clarke hardly paid attention, sighing in longing as Lexa weaved long fingers, her inexcusably erotic fingers, through her mane of chestnut hair. 

“Fuck me,” Clarke groaned, grabbing a beer and twisting it open before taking a gulp. “Where the fuck is Finn.” 

“You know, as your gay best friend I need to tell you that you’re thirsty as fuck, and you shouldn’t use unsuspecting people for your own perverted fantasies.”

“Bellamy. You can’t judge me. You have seriously used boys to get over other boys like the slutty fairy you are.” 

“Yeah, I suppose this is hypocritical advice coming from me. Fine. Go use another poor soul who likes you cough Niylah cough as your toy and avoid them like the asshole you are. Go, be a savage sex heartbreaker--”

“Shut up Bellamy!” Clarke punched his gut just as Finn came into the house, smiling warmly at her from the door. 

/

Clarke weaved her fingers through Finn’s hair, making out with him in her bedroom upstairs as the bass of music thumped gently downstairs followed with the muffled echoes of loud, drunken laughter. She kissed him harder, trying to block the thought of Lexa in a black t-shirt, light blue jeans, and just, well,  _ everything _ from her mind. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Finn kisses her neck and Clarke thinks that sweet and all but she really just needs an orgasm, she’s so wound up. 

“Fuck, your tongue,” she tells him, happy when he groans hungrily for it and helps her unbutton her jeans. 

Clarke closes her eyes, not bothering to stifle the moans from her throat. She glances down and thinks of Lexa there, and the next moan is even louder. She thinks of Lexa’s collared shirt in their last session and the enticing bone there, her soft smile and the pull of her soft lips, her green eyes with gentle patience, her  _ fingers  _ and that stupid torque motion--- Clarke cums, hard. 

And then she realizes too late which name she called out. 

_ Oops _ . 

/

“That shit Niylah pulled was just fucking weird,” Anya says, the four councils of the LGBT club (Anya the treasurer, Lexa the President, Lincoln the Vice, and Bellamy the secretary) wondering what beef she had with Lexa. 

“It was very odd.” Lexa can agree to that, having no clue what she ever did to offend Niylah. She thought the woman perfectly pleasant until the last meeting and the way she looked at Lexa as if she hated her. “Was my proposal for fundraising that bad?”

“No way,” Lincoln promised his best friend, arms wrapping casually around Bellamy’s shoulders. 

Lexa smiled -- they were cute, she was happy for Lincoln. 

“So, Lexa.” Bellamy was a little drunk as he slurred his next words. “You never told me you were tutoring Clarke. She’s one of my best friends. She can be a total dumbass sometimes though, like right now.” 

“Oh,” Lexa remembered seeing him speak with Clarke earlier. “She’s very smart. I think she just needs repetition and practice...” 

Bellamy snickered into his beer bottle and Lexa furrowed her brows. She was about to ask why he was laughing until a shout came from the kitchen area. 

“Fuck we’re out of ice!” Murphy complained, slamming the freezer door. 

“Fuck,” Bellamy says, the same time a whole round of ‘fucks’ goes around. 

Seeing the house of drunks so clearly upset with no ice, Lexa swiftly stands up. “I’ll go, be right back. I only had one beer.”

“Want me to come with?” Anya offered, a slur to her words. 

“No, I’m not listening to your drunk singing even if the gas station is only two minutes from here.” 

She left through the front door and once she was gone Bellamy laughed some more. “She has  _ no clue _ Clarke has a thing for her.” 

“Lexa has no clue when any girl has a thing for her,” Anya snickered, causing both her and Lincoln to erupt into giggles. “What’s her name in the club, Lincoln, the one who asked Lexa to tutor her in her room and Lexa said she can only do the library to make sure they have access to the database for proper citations!” 

Lincoln and Anya burst into laughter louder, and a drunken Emori chooses that moment to trip over the wire of the speaker, unplugging it from the power outlet and killing the music. 

“Shit! Sorry guys,” Emori says. 

Anya and Lincoln simmer down their laughter, Bellamy too, until everyone downstairs can hear the telltale sounds of someone in pleasure upstairs. An escalation of sorts. 

“Oh fuck, I’m her best friend. I got to go tell her she’s being loud.” 

Emori looks confusingly up the stairs where they can all hear Clarke moaning. “Never knew she was that loud, Finn must really be--”

“Yes, Lexa!” 

The name they all hear called out from upstairs kills all the laughter and Bellamy turns shocked eyes to his boyfriend before coughing all of his beer out from the wrong pipe it just went down. 

“Oh shit.” Murphy’s shock turns into a smug grin. “I am never letting her live this down!”

There’s shuffling upstairs followed by a door slamming, and everyone feels the awkwardness as Finn storms down the stairs. In his anger, he seems to realize everyone was staring knowingly at him. 

“Seriously?” He looks hurt. “You all heard that?”

“The music kind of… stopped,” Murphy mumbled awkwardly, his earlier desire to tease Clarke gone at the heartbroken look on Finn’s face. 

“Whatever, I’m out of here.” 

“Finn, wait!” Clarke is running down the stairs now, “I didn’t mean to--”

“Everyone fucking  _ heard _ you, Clarke! How can you say you didn’t mean that! Fuck you, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?”

The door opens and Lexa enters the house, completely oblivious to what she’s missed. She holds up the ice and the relaxed look on her face seems to tense when she realizes all eyes are on her. 

“What’s going on?” She asks, wondering why she left a party and seemed to return to a funeral. 

“You know what!” Finn turned towards her. “Fuck you, Lexa!” 

Lexa is confused as the shoulder of a boy she only knew through their mutual participation in University’s Green Club in passing, checks her harshly before he storms out of the house. 

She furrows her brow and notices Clarke looking incredibly upset. 

“Clarke, are you okay?” she asks gently, concerned. 

Clarke covers her face to hide it, turns, and then runs back up the stairs. 

“I think we should probably just end the party there,” Bellamy says, feeling much more sober all of a sudden. “Babe, why don’t you take Lexa home and ugh, maybe ugh… you know?”

“Yeah Bell,” Lincoln kisses his cheek, and Lexa lets her best friends lead her out of the house again, totally confused. 

“Leave the ice, Woods!” Murphy calls out. Lexa lets it drop from her hands and then turns concerned eyes on Lincoln and Anya as they shut the door to the house behind her. They stay silent as Lexa unlocks her car and settles back inside. 

“Is Clarke okay? Did someone die and my timing--”

To her horror, Anya and Lincoln both erupt into laughter as soon as they close the car doors, wheezing out. 

Lexa is even more confused. 

/

“I told you not to fuck someone while you’re thinking of someone else.” Bellamy is sitting with her on the bed, letting Clarke sip his birthday cake flavoured vodka. She needed it more than him tonight. 

“Fucking Emori with her timing. It’s bad enough I did that to Finn and the whole house  _ heard  _ it. Lexa’s best friends heard it which means  _ she knows _ ! Bellamy, I can never show her my face ever. Again. I can never show anyone my face ever again.” 

Bellamy snickered. 

“Asshole!” Clarke glowered at him. “This is so  _ not  _ funny. This is humiliating and mortifying and embarrassing and-- and -- and fuck my life!” 

“Why don’t you just buy a vibrator?”

Clarke is ready to punch him until she realizes, well, he has a fair point. She takes another sip of vodka. 

/

“Clear as day! We all heard it!” Anya was crying tears through her laughter and Lexa was still trying to absorb the knowledge that Clarke,  _ Clarke _ yelled her name during sex with Finn. 

“But.” Lexa tried to think back on all their interactions. “She’s  _ straight _ .” 

“Obviously not,” Lincoln laughs, shoving her shoulder playfully from the backseat. “She’s bi as in captain of the Bitanic  _ bi _ , Lexa!”

“Bitanic. Good one.” Anya high-fives him and Lexa sometimes hates her friends. 

Listening to them laugh and trying to grasp the events she was being told, Lexa’s head was hurting. 

“Guys, stop laughing about it, okay? 

“Lexa, a girl you’re tutoring just yelled your name out while having sex with someone else. I am not going to stop laughing,” Anya wheezed through more chuckles. 

Lexa massaged her temples, blushing furiously. “Seriously, both of you! Stop it!” 

This time they did stop it, the tone of her voice leaving no room to argue. Lexa turned her body to glare at them drunkenly slouched in the backseat of her car. 

“Think about how she feels, she must be  _ mortified _ . And you, Lincoln, you never told me she was Bellamy’s friend!” This was followed by a punch to his thigh. “She probably had no idea I would be there tonight.” 

“I swear I had no clue you were tutoring her till tonight!” Lincoln tried to protect his legs, spurring Lexa to hit Anya next. 

“Don’t be assholes!” she warned them, looking back at the house they had come from. Determined, simply said. “Wait here.” 

“Lexa--”

Whatever Anya was going to say, Lexa closed the door on. She nervously ran her hands over her jeans and sighed before heading back into the house for the third time the same evening. She never thought when she agreed to drive Anya and Lincoln to Bellamy’s she would leave for ice and come back to, well,  _ that _ . 

Tentatively she opened the door, knowing it was still unlocked. She could hear laughter in the backyard of the place, assuming that was where Murphy and the rest of the houseguests were. She kept her shoes on, having noticed it was normal in this house, walking up the stairs and realizing she had no clue which room was Clarke’s.

She saw a door creak open, and Bellamy stepped out, giving her a hesitant smile of surprise when their eyes met.

“Lincoln just texted me…” he whispered, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the room he just stepped out of. “She’s in there.”

Lexa gave him a thankful smile, cautiously stepping forward and knocking on the door gently. 

“You don’t have to knock, Bell,” Clarke called from inside. 

Lexa cleared her throat. “It's Lexa.” 

There was a long pause until Clarke finally spoke through the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to talk, if you’re up for it.” 

Patiently waiting, Lexa knew a whole minute had passed until the door finally opened. 

Clarke was in a hoodie, some makeup smudged under her eyes from crying and her lip containing a quiver. 

“Hey.” Lexa hoped her smile was gentle. 

“Um, hey.” Clarke stepped aside, letting her enter the room. 

“Listen.” Lexa felt her cheeks flush brightly, suddenly beyond nervous now that she was in the same room with Clarke. “I don’t know what happened but if you’re…. I mean, would you like to… would you like to go out, sometime?”

Clarke looked shocked -- probably having expected anything else. 

“What?”

“For a date. See if we are… I know I’ve tutored, but…” Lexa’s words were escaping her and she closed her eyes to collect herself before saying more confidently. “I would love to get to know you, Clarke. If you’re interested.” 

/

_ If _ she’s interested? 

Clarke was elated and beyond humiliated. Of  _ course  _ she was interested, she had just… in front of… everyone heard her interest, was Lexa seriously asking that?

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Clarke said quickly, her mood doing a full one-eighty. 

“Yeah?” Lexa looked relieved. “Okay. Okay, great.”

There was an awkward pause and Lexa cleared her throat before stepping back. 

“Well, text me when you’re free.” Lexa looked shy, her face pink. “I better go drive my drunk friends home. Um, goodnight, Clarke.” 

“Okay -- goodnight,” Clarke felt her cheeks burning and then Lexa was gone, the door gently clicking behind her. 

//

“One hundred  _ percent  _ Clarke called out Lexa’s name when she was with Niylah, too,” Bellamy dished to his best friend. How could he not spill all the deets on Clarke when Lincoln was massaging his feet like that? He was but a simple gay. “She came home drunk, swearing me to secrecy. I never promised her I wouldn’t tell, though.” 

“Knew it!” Anya said triumphantly. “There had to be some kind of nefarious reason she was so weirdly in hate of Lexa.” 

“At least we know she will say the right name. I’m calling it now, they get married,” Lincoln snickered. 

“Babe, they just went on their first date, it has to go well first,” Bellamy said faux-seriously before laughing out loud. “Definitely they’re going to get married.” 

“Clarke has no idea what she’s in for with Lexa,” Anya warned Bellamy. “Sure Lexa may seem all put together and knowing what she’s going to do with her life but really, she can be a shit roommate.” 

“She’s the worst fucking roommate,” Lincoln concurred. 

“How so?” Bellamy took a bite out of the pack of Twizzlers they were all eating, hanging out at Anya and Lincoln’s. “Is that why you guys don’t live with her anymore?”

“We all agreed for the sake of our friendship, that it’s better if we live away.” Anya grabbed a Twizzler for herself, casting a look of disgust at Lincoln foot-massaging his way into Bellamy’s pants. 

“Okay, what makes her such a bad roommate? Because Clarke and I put up with Murphy and that is self-explanatory.” 

“She cleans everything twice,” Lincoln listed. “She has a different cleaner for every surface and fabric.”

“She freaks out if the picture frames aren’t lined up.” 

“She polishes the silver.” 

“She has a curling iron, a straightening iron, a steam iron, a steamer--”

“She has that whole shoe cleaning kit.” 

“She keeps glass, metal, organics, paper all separate for recycling. Fucking green club.” 

“She vacuums constantly.  _ Constantly _ .”

“She lost her shit when I used the cheese knife on bread instead of the bread knife.” 

“She did the same with me and the butter knife.”

“What did you do with the butter knife?”

“I used it on the cream cheese.” 

“Rookie mistake, Lincoln, rookie mistake. “ 

“I know.” 

“I don’t get it,” Bellamy leaned up on his elbows. “Everyone knows you use a cheese spreader for cream cheese.” 

Lincoln shoved Bellamy's feet off his lap, aghast. “Not you too!” 

“Et tu, Bellamy?” Anya looked equally horrified. 

/

“What about our dinner reservation?” Lexa was panting, impressed with Clarke’s very sneaky hands that had already slid under her bra to pinch nipples. “Oh, fuck.” 

“Is this okay?” Clarke was nipping ravenously at her jaw and Lexa moaned her appreciation that yes, this was okay. 

/

“I bet they’re holding hands across the table, arguing over who will pay the bill,” Bellamy’s head was now where his feet had been, Lincoln combing fingers through the hair. 

Their debate over cheese knives now over, Saturday night live played on the television in the background. 

“I need a girlfriend.” Anya rolled her eyes at them before sighing out loud. “Definitely Lexa pulled Clarke's chair out for her.”

“Hand-holding, chair pulling, a sweet kiss goodnight,” Lincoln snickered. “G-rated lesbian hallmark shit.” 

/

“Move your seat back,” Clarke begged between breathy kisses, hands fumbling to unbuckle seat belts. 

Lexa haphazardly used her hand to find the lever, yelping when it gave way and the seat fell back. She barely had a moment to string a cohesive thought together before Clarke was moving on top and straddling her. She whimpered. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Clarke leaned down, kissing her again before reaching to get Lexa’s shirt off.

/

“Lots of eye contact over candles,” Anya told Bellamy. “Because the other thing Lexa does as a shitty roommate is put candles on every fucking surface.” 

“Isn’t it good to have candles in case there’s a power outage?”

“Babe, you’re so lucky you’re hot.” Lincoln warned him. 

/

“Oh, fuck!” Clarke braced herself on the cushion of the driver's seat and rode the three fingers in her cunt.” “Yes! Just like that!”

Lexa moaned at the sight, fucking up harder into Clarke’s relentless humping. Her car was shaking, bouncing up and down from the gyrating force but her eyes were glued to the bouncing tits right at her face. 

Clarke looked down at her, bottom lip pulled between her teeth and she let paused, a sound erotic and animalistic tearing from her throat as she made eye contact with Lexa and called her name. 

Lexa melted into the satisfied groan Clarke kissed her with, closing her eyes and savouring every touch of their lips and tongue that followed. 

Clarke’s hands were now splayed across her ribs, warm palms moving up to cup her breast before Clarke giggled in warning, and teased her fingers at the waistband of jeans. 

Lexa took her fingers outside of the incredibly wet heat, watching Clarke sigh and rock into her. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean while keeping her eyes locked on Clarke. 

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped before unbuttoned her jeans and bringing down the zip. “God, how are you so fucking hot?” 

Lexa whimpered as fingers touched her -- she was  _ really  _ wet, how could she not be from seeing Clarke cum on top of her like she was gunning for a gold medal at the riding Olympics? 

The car moved once more as Lexa pressed up into Clarke’s fingers. 

//

And so, by the next campus LGBT meeting, Clarke attended for the first time with the smuggest smile of her life as Lexa introduced her as ‘my girlfriend Clarke,’ triumphant over every other girl’s glare and ignoring Niylah’s walkout with only some minor guilt. 

Lincoln tried to hide his boner when Bellamy bent over the desk, and Anya made eyes at the only girl who wasn’t upset over Lexa being off the lesbian market. The fact that her name was ‘Raven’ and she promised a good time later that night was the highlight of Anya’s university experience (not that she would admit that out loud). 

  
  
  
  
_fin._


End file.
